kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Sleepwalker (EP)
|recorded = 2014 |genre = |length = 15:06 |producer = Fernando Garibay |last_album = |this_album = |next_album = }} Sleepwalker is a collaborative extended play (EP) by Kylie Minogue and Fernando Garibay, credited together as Kylie + Garibay. The EP was released via SoundCloud on 26 September 2014, to coincide with the start of Kylie's 2014–2015 Kiss Me Once Tour, where the short film was used as an opening sequence before the main show. The short film was directed by William Baker, and was uploaded to Kylie's YouTube channel on 19 November 2014. The short film contains three of the tracks from the EP, with the exclusion of "Chasing Ghosts". The EP features four songs that were all co-written by Kylie and all produced by Fernando Garibay. Background The Sleepwalker video first made an appearance on 24 September 2014, which was the opening night of Kylie's Kiss Me Once Tour; it was featured before the main show, where only "Glow", "Wait" and "Break This Heartbreak" were included in said film, and "Chasing Ghosts", the final track of the EP was featured in the main show as a video interlude between "Slow" and the "80s Medley". There was much speculation about the songs in the show as to what they were and in what way they would be released for download; the songs were released onto Kylie's SoundCloud after the opening show, and the full EP was released on two days later, prior to the start of the second show. Composition and lyrics The opening track, "Glow", features synths and synth strings, with Kylie singing about the longing of a lover, but also deals with the pain that this person brings here saying; "Why won't you ever leave?" and "I cry your name / in pleasure every time that I'm in pain". "Wait" deals with the prospect of waiting for things that are likely to never happen, using stripped back verses and more powerful choruses, using guitars and bass. "Break This Heartbreak" is a more uptempo song, using soaring pads and strings, dealing with the concept of fixing (or .breaking') heartbreak using the life that her and a partner or lover have created for themselves; "But we can't escape what we make / But it can break this heartbreak". It also features a small instrumental breakdown that samples the bass line from "I Feel Love". The final song, "Chasing Ghosts" is the only song on the EP to feature Garibay; it opens with Garibay singing/scatting acapella before a drum pattern comes in; once Kylie starts singing piano stabs are added along with a simple bass line; the song deals with ridding themselves of their demons; "You and I be chasing off ghosts"; a demo version of this song, 2 minutes longer than the version released appeared on SoundCloud. Film The film for Sleepwalker, filmed and edited by William Baker, was uploaded to Kylie's YouTube account on 19 November 2014; this film omitted "Chasing Ghosts" and edited and interpolated the first three songs; for "Glow", silhouettes of Kylie and an unidentified dancer are shown, with interpolations of Kylie in a thorn crown in silk garments; this mixes into "Wait" which features Kylie in a red garment in a hallway. She is then shown in a dress reminiscent of a wedding dress at a spindle wheel. "Break This Heartbreak" shows Kylie playing the part of "Sleeping Beauty", showing her in a glass coffin with a bouquet of flowers. Track listing |extra1 = Garibay |length1 = 4:24 |title2 = Wait |writer2 = |extra2 = Garibay |length2 = 3:40 |title3 = Break This Heartbreak |writer3 = |extra3 = Garibay |length3 = 4:14 |title4 = Chasing Ghosts |writer4 = |extra4 = Garibay |length4 = 2:48 |total_length = 15:06 }} Category:Sleepwalker Category:Collaborations Category:2014 Category:Albums Category:EPs